


Love

by Falahime



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gen, angsty little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falahime/pseuds/Falahime
Summary: Tadashi had always dreamed that someday Adam would choose him.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> The next ep is probably going to destroy this whole concept but oh well

Tadashi had always dreamed that someday Adam would choose him.

He knew even when it took root years and years ago that it was nothing more than a childish fantasy. It was something that absolutely would—could—never happen.

There would be no running away together, free at last to live how they pleased.

How could something that started as such a pure, innocent, honest love turn into—

No. It was _because_ it had been such a pure, innocent, honest love that it had no alternative but to turn into this. This dark, tangled, ugly thing it had become.

But no matter how hard he might try to deny it, Tadashi was still here. He _stayed_. So ugly or not, there was still some love there.

Tadashi remembered the beautiful child Adam was back then. How precious and fragile and so, so lonely. Surrounded by luxury, family, and servants and yet completely and utterly alone.

So Tadashi couldn’t help but reach out.

He wanted to save him.

He wanted to love him.

And the closer they got, sharing joy and jokes, triumph and tears, bumps and bruises, laughter and love…Tadashi started to dream that someday Adam would choose him.

But something had twisted along the way. Tadashi wasn’t sure when the twist started but he knew absolutely when it snapped, watching those flames incinerate Adam’s board, feeling numb himself as he gave the only answer he could give to save them both. Funny that by saving them both, he damned them both too.

He’s never forgotten the look on Adam's face.

And he’s never looked at Tadashi the same since.

Tadashi knows that Adam won’t let him win so easily. He’s quite possibly—very probably—insane. Which is why Tadashi challenged him after all, to free him from this obsession that Tadashi inadvertently helped create. Looking back, he doesn’t know what he could have or should have done differently to prevent this outcome. To save Adam from this madness.

Adam will do anything to beat him. _Especially_ him. No matter how crazy, even if it kills them both.

Which is what Tadashi is counting on.

Tadashi had always dreamed that someday Adam would choose him.


End file.
